


Cheese Shop

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: How badly could sending the prince to live with two gay communists go? The royal family is about to find out.
Relationships: Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cheese Shop

“Merlin,” Arthur said, looking him up and down. “My flatmate.”  
“Um, yes. Nice to meet you,” Merlin said. “Do I need to call you your highness?”  
“Nope.”  
“Perfect. Do you want a tea?”  
“Yes please,” Arthur said. “This your room?”  
Merlin nodded. “You’re in there.”  
“How much are they paying you?”  
“Enough. Do you have a job sorted?”  
“No. I’ve got an interview tomorrow.”  
“Oh, whereabouts?”  
“Liberty,” Arthur said.  
“Ah, very nice,” Merlin said, taking two mugs out of the cupboard.  
“So what do you do?”  
“I work in a bar. And do some modelling as well,” Merlin said, pouring water into the mugs. “Right, I’ll give you a tour. This is the fridge, plates are up here, and bowls, this is the dishwasher, please don’t leave dirty plates by the sink. Laundry room is down in the basement, you can’t go in there after eleven though. That’s my room, that’s yours, there’s two shelves in the bathroom cabinet, one for you, one for me.”  
“Wonderful. What hours do you work?”  
“Depends. Weekends I usually do six until four, and then weekdays it varies,” Merlin said. “Speaking of which, I should get dressed. I’m planning to do a food shop, text me anything you want. Do you have my number?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right. Well I probably won’t see you, so good luck with your interview. Your key is in the envelope on the table.”

“How did it go?” Merlin was sat on the sofa when Arthur came home the next afternoon.  
“Um, it was alright. They’ll call me. And I’ve got another interview at a deli counter. I’m dying my hair,” Arthur said, putting a box of hair dye on the table.   
“Why?”  
“To help my anonymity,” Arthur said. “Should I do it in the bathroom?”  
“Yeah, chuck my towels out here though. Do you need a hand?”  
“Should be alright. Thanks.”  
“Aight. I’ve got a pizza coupon, options are pepperoni or mozzarella,” Merlin said. “What do you fancy?”  
“Um, pepperoni is good. Please.”  
“Why are they making you do this? I mean, they said you’re a brat, but you don’t seem awful,” Merlin said. “I mean-”  
“No, I know what you mean. I’m being polite, because I’ve just met you. I am a complete dick at home. And I can’t cook, can’t do laundry. I can be very rude. And I spend too much as well.”  
“Have they frozen all your accounts?”  
“Yep. Can’t even get cash. I’ll have enough to pay rent though,” Arthur said.  
“Great. Oh, I’ve got some friends coming round in a bit, not working tonight. You’re welcome to join us,” Merlin said. “Once you’ve done your hair.”  
“Yes. Do you have an old bowl or something?”  
“There’s a tub in the dishwasher,” Merlin said. “Let me know if you need a hand.”

“Hey, Arthur. This is my friend Tom,” Merlin said, opening a canned mojito. “And this is Arthur.”  
“Hi, nice to meet you,” Arthur said. “Do you have a hairdryer?”  
“Oh, yes it’s in my room, on the nightstand,” Merlin said, taking a long drink. “Are you going to join us?”  
“If that’s alright,” Arthur said.  
“Course. We’ve got plenty to drink,” Tom said. “And pizza on the way.”  
“Alright. I’ll just dry my hair,” Arthur said, heading towards Merlin’s room.  
“Shit, I think my hairdryer broke actually. Might have to air dry.”  
“Oh right,” Arthur said, sitting down.

“I got a job,” Arthur announced. “At a cheese shop.”  
“Oh, very nice,” Merlin said, looking up from his book. “Where?”  
“The one down the road,” Arthur said. “Seven to five, every day.”  
“Long hours. You got a uniform?”  
“I’ll get it on Monday.”  
“Nice. Do you fancy cooking tonight?”  
“I’ll give it a go. What did you have in mind?”  
“Don’t mind. Whatever you like,” Merlin said. “I’m working at eight. Just going for a quick run, see you in a bit.”

“How was your first day?” Merlin emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel as Arthur sat down on the sofa.  
“It was a day. I mean, it wasn’t terrible. I just want to go shopping. Buy something really expensive, lots of very expensive things, and I have to work slicing cheese. For six months.”  
“Nice co-workers?”  
“Alright actually. A guy called Mark,” Arthur said. “Invited me out with him and the lads.”  
“Are you going to go?”  
“Don’t have the money for it,” Arthur said. “Oh that’s awful. Your skin looks amazing, by the way.”  
“Oh, thanks. Did a face mask. When do you get paid?”  
“Um, fortnightly. So in two weeks,” Arthur said. “Nightmare. I get free cheese though, when it’s near its date.”  
“Lovely. Anything today?”  
“Not today. But uh, tomorrow there’s a few bits,” Arthur said.  
“Right. I’m going to get dressed, and then I’m teaching you to make chilli, because the other day was horrible,” Merlin said, opening his bedroom door.

Arthur opened the door, finding a man sat on the kitchen table. “Can I help you?”  
“Oh, he’s just at the shop,” the man said. “I’m Gwaine.”  
“Hi. You a friend of Merlin’s?”  
“Yes, we work together,” Gwaine said. “What’s in the bag?”  
“Cheese.”  
“Oh, what’ve you got?”  
Arthur went over to the fridge, kneeling down in front of it. “Smoked cheddar, manchego and stilton.”  
“Ah, gorgeous. You work at a cheese shop?”  
“Yes.”  
“Get it cheaper then?”  
“Oh, it’s free,” Arthur said. “Which is ideal, because I can’t afford fancy cheese. Merlin working tonight then?”  
“Kind of. There’s a pop up strip club thing at some artisan café,” Gwaine said.  
“Sounds interesting.”  
“Yeah. Doesn’t start until nine, but we’ve got to get there for eight to help set up,” Gwaine said. “Do you want to come? I’m sure they could fit you in.”  
“Wait, like you’re performing?”  
“Yes. Ah, Merlin there you are. What’ve you got?”  
“Cheapest there was. Arthur, hey, I’m out tonight, will probably be in by five,” Merlin said. “Unless you wanted to come?”  
“Considering it. Still broke though,” Arthur said.  
“Oh we can get you in free. And take a hip flask, they don’t search you,” Merlin said. “Did you get cheese?”  
“Yes. Do you want some?”  
“You got cheddar?”   
“Loads.”  
“Alright. I’ll make macaroni cheese. You should come, Arthur. There’s private rooms, I can loan you the cash,” Merlin said, grinning.  
“I’ve never been to a strip club.”  
“Fuck off, really?” Gwaine stared at him. “Well, I guess that’d be a nightmare for your people to cover up, wouldn’t it.”  
“Just a bit. I mean, first time for everything,” Arthur said.  
“I’m just obsessed with your voice,” Gwaine said. “It’s so posh. Did you have lessons?”  
“Oh yes. Ages eight to twelve, I had daily elocution, then more when I was seventeen,” Arthur said. “And now I sound like this.”  
“It’s so fucking sexy,” Gwaine said. “Like, you’re just gorgeous.”  
Arthur laughed. “Thank you. I think I’ll take a shower, what do I need to wear?”  
“Whatever you like,” Merlin said. “Now, go shower so you don’t stink of cheese.”

“Do you want to head somewhere for a drink?” Gwaine sat down on the arm of Arthur’s chair. “You don’t seem to be having fun?”  
“Too sober.”  
“Ah. You want tequila?”  
“No I want to be able to see tomorrow.”  
“Are you working?”  
“I swapped shifts, so I’m doing eleven to eight.”  
“I see. No tequila then. Let’s go to Spoons, I’ll let Merlin know,” Gwaine said, standing up.  
“Think he’s in the back.”  
“Ah. Um, I’ll text him when we get there,” Gwaine said, zipping up his jacket. “I am so hungry.”  
“Me too,” Arthur said, following him outside. “How far is it?”  
“It’s right there,” Gwaine said, pointing a short way down the road. “Come on, it’s freezing.”

“So, how are you coping so far?” Gwaine grinned, tapping at his phone for another drink.   
“I hate it so much,” Arthur said. “I don’t have nice clothes, I have to drink cheap wine, working is miserable. I mean, it’s fine. It’s a fine job. But people just treat me like shit and it’s like, I’m going to be the king, in a few years,” Arthur said, shaking his head.  
“Well you can treat yourself when you get paid. And rent isn’t too bad,” Gwaine said. “Do you want chips?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You’re not that much of a dick though,” Gwaine said.  
“Oh I am. I can be unbearable,” Arthur said. “Only twenty two more weeks.”  
“And then you just get to go back?”  
“I get to move into my own place,” Arthur said. “And go on holidays. And have my yacht back. And I don’t have to live with my parents, which is weird at my age anyway,” Arthur said. “It’s just a big shock, I think.”  
“Everyone else copes.”  
“Yeah, I know. That’s why I feel like a dick,” Arthur said, sighing. “Oh, that was quick. Thank you.” He took the basket of chips and put it in front of himself. “Lovely stuff.”  
“You want sauce?”  
“Yes please. Mayo. Why is Merlin doing this?”  
“He was invited too. And any chance for cash is good these days,” Gwaine said.  
“How much?”  
“He won’t tell me. But just think. Few months, and you can have your big parties, no more slicing cheese, all your rich friends around you,” Gwaine said. “It’s the dream.”  
“Stay in my good books and you’ll get an invitation,” Arthur said, picking up his drink. “And it’s not all fun and games. There’s endless ceremonies and openings and everything.”  
“Endless money, endless drinks, endless girls throwing themselves at you,” Gwaine said, raising an eyebrow. “Must be hell.”  
“Well, there are perks, obviously,” Arthur said, nodding. “And there’s not been any girls. Have to get them to sign a thing, it’s not very sexy.”  
“Boys?”  
“They have to sign as well,” Arthur said, clicking his tongue. “Can’t have the media thinking I’m a slut.”  
“Well you can be now. This doesn’t count. And even if you’re not a prince, you’re a good-looking guy,” Gwaine said.  
“Thank you.”

“You in Merlin?” Arthur put his keys down on the table, hanging up his coat and going to the fridge.  
“Yeah, I’m here,” Merlin replied. “It’s my birthday next week, do you want to come out for drinks?”  
“Sure, what day?”  
“Wednesday. And it’s my bar, so I’ll get free drinks,” Merlin said, walking out from his bedroom.  
“When did you get in last night?”  
“I didn’t. Stayed at work until five, and then went back to someone’s house,” Merlin said. “Got back here at eleven, I guess. Have you been paid yet?”  
“Yes, I have. I’ll transfer it to you,” Arthur said, flopping down on the sofa. “What’s all that?” He nodded at the pile of cash on the table.  
“Last night’s tips. I was going to go to the bank,” Merlin said, collecting it up. “Forgot.”  
“Right, seven hundred for rent?”  
“Uh huh,” Merlin said, sitting down on the sofa. “And then that thirty-six for groceries as well.”  
“Got it,” Arthur said. “Done.”  
“Thank you very much.”  
“What do you make an hour?”  
“Ten fifty,” Arthur said. “Why?”  
“Oh that’s very good,” Merlin said. “Just wondering.”  
“Twenty to go,” Arthur said, sighing. “Shall I order food?”

“Hey, you alright?” Merlin answered the phone, sitting up on the kitchen counter.  
“Yes, fine. There’s a half wheel of some maple bacon cheddar, will you find a use for it? I can get it for five pounds,” Arthur said. “Quick.”  
“Uh, yes. Get it.”  
“Cool. See you.” Arthur shoved his phone back into his pocket as the shop door opened.

“So there’s a lot of homeless people around here,” Merlin said. “What do you say we make this all info sandwiches for them?”  
“Oh, uh, I,” Arthur faltered, putting the cheese on the table.  
“Come on. Go buy some bread and butter, I’d say five loaves, and get some wine as well,” Merlin said. “I’ll slice cheese and give Gwaine a call.”  
“Right.”  
“We do this loads. We used to steal more, but not so much now,” Merlin said. “Off you go.”  
“Right. We’re talking about what you just said when I’m back though,” Arthur said, picking up his coat as he left.

“Gwaine. Afternoon, how are you?” Arthur smiled, putting down the bags. “I got six loaves of bread and two tubs of margarine.”  
“Gorgeous. So, you can butter the bread, I’ll slice cheese, and Gwaine can cut,” Merlin said.  
“You said you used to steal?”  
“Yeah. Gwaine worked in an grain processing place, he’d steal oats and make loads of porridge,” Merlin said. “And steal fruit off trucks.”  
“Are you communists?”  
“I’m an anarchist,” Gwaine said. “Merlin says he’s a socialist but he comes to protests with me.”  
“Yeah,” Merlin said. “Go on, get buttering. Shit, do we have newspaper?”  
“I’ve got some,” Arthur said, walking over to his bedroom. “What for?”  
“To wrap them,” Gwaine told him. “Are you allowed to vote?”  
“No. Or protest, even this year. Can’t do anything political.”  
“Are you a Tory though?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never been allowed to think about it,” Arthur said, handing him a few newspapers.   
“Do you like being a prince?”  
“I do like it. It’s easy. I get told what to think about everything. I don’t have to make many decisions. It’s lovely. Mindless,” Arthur said. “Are you anti-monarchy?”  
“Mostly, yeah. I think we should faze you out,” Gwaine said. “In my opinion. Would you like to not be a Prince?”  
“No. I couldn’t get through if I knew I wasn’t going back to normal life in five months,” Arthur said, shrugging. “I’m very pampered.”  
“Hm. Merlin, can you cut them thinner?”  
“It’s meant to be filling.”  
“I’d rather we can make it go far,” Gwaine said. “And it’s hard to cut them.”  
“Fine,” Merlin sighed. “Shame we don’t have any drinks.”  
“Shame, yeah,” Gwaine said. “Arthur, do you fancy coming raiding with me?”  
“Don’t go,” Merlin said.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s a dick thing to do. He jumps up on trucks and steals crates of whatever. Or he’ll run into an open storehouse,” Merlin said.   
“Don’t you get caught?”  
“Not after the first few times,” Gwaine said, grinning.  
“He gets caught about one in ten, spends the night at the police station,” Merlin said. “He’s terrible.”  
“Why?”  
“People can’t afford to eat, Arthur,” Merlin said.   
“The other thing we did is um, you know they burn designer clothes?” Gwaine looked over at him, grinning.  
“Yeah?”  
“We stole all that. Sold some, but mostly passed it out on the streets,” Gwaine said.  
“You did that Merlin?”  
“I didn’t steal. I helped with distribution,” Merlin said. “Are you doing two sandwiches in a pack?”  
“Yeah. How many do you reckon we can get?”  
“We might run out of bread actually,” Merlin said. “I’ll cut it thicker.”

“What do I do?”   
“Just go up, and ask if he wants a sandwich,” Merlin said, handing him a bag. “Go on.”  
Arthur stumbled forward. “Hi. Evening.”  
“Alright mate.”  
“Um, we made sandwiches. Cheese. Do you want one?”  
“Yeah, I’ll take one,” he said, holding out his hand. “You got a few in there?”  
“Yes.” Arthur handed him a sandwich.  
“Thanks mate. You handing these out all round?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Head up to North street, there’s a house. They could do with some help,” he said. “Stay safe, ay?”  
“And you,” Arthur said, smiling as he turned to leave. 

“Oi, mate.” Arthur turned, seeing a man marching over to him.  
“Yes, mate?”  
“You Prince Arthur?” The man leaned on their table, staring at him.  
“Only sometimes,” Arthur said, picking up his drink. “Can I help you?”   
“You trying to be clever with me?”  
“I’m not trying to do anything,” Arthur said. “Did you want something?”  
“I just want a chat, alright?”  
“Take a seat.”  
“Outside. A proper chat,” the man said, nodding to the door. “Got some things I want to say to you.”  
“Why do you want to go outside? It’s November, it’s fucking cold,” Arthur said, blinking as the man grabbed his collar.  
“Stop getting fucking clever, pretty boy,” he growled.  
“You think I’m pretty?”  
“I’m not a fucking fag, alright? I’ll mash you if you say that again,” he said, pulling Arthur to his feet.  
“I never said that,” Arthur said, grabbing the table for balance.  
“I’m not.”  
“I believe you,” Arthur said. “Really, I do. Now, do you want to leave me to have my drink?”  
“I fucking hate you,” the man said, grabbing the front of Arthur’s shirt. “Come out, and I’ll smash your face in.”  
“Why would I do that? Look, you’ve clearly had one drink too many, get yourself home,” Arthur said, eyes wide as he took a slap to the face. “Ow.”  
“I’ll do it again,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s chin. “I fucking hate you.” He threw another punch, Arthur unmoving. “You not going to fight back?” He slapped him again. “Little bitch. Fight back. Go on. Fucking hit me.” As he swung at Arthur another time, Gwaine grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.   
“Fuck off then,” Gwaine said, pushing him towards the door.  
“Jesus, are you ok?” Merlin stared at Arthur, eyes wide.  
“Fine,” Arthur said, picking up a napkin and holding it to his lip. “Hurts a bit.”  
“Bleeding?”  
“A bit.”  
“Why didn’t you hit back?”  
“He can sue,” Arthur said. “I’m never allowed to hit back. Thanks for helping out, Gwaine.”  
“Welcome. Do you want another pint?”  
“No, I’m alright,” Arthur said, nodding. “Could you grab me a water, actually?”  
“Yes sir,” Gwaine said, heading to the bar.

“Do you have to get married?” Merlin was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling light.  
“At some point. Before I’m king, I need to,” Arthur said, sighing. “But uh, well it’s all prepared. There’s a girl, it’s all set up. Obviously, I can’t say who, but, you know. I don’t have a choice in it.”  
“What if you don’t love her?”  
“I don’t love her.”  
“Do you think you will learn to?”  
Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “No.”  
“Is she beautiful?”  
“Very. Clever too,” Arthur said.  
“But you don’t love her.”  
“No. We'll just be good friends,” Arthur said.  
“Do you know her well?”  
“Yes.”  
“When are you going to get married?”  
“When I go back, I’ll have a year. And then they’ll start taking pictures of us, we’ll make an announcement, we’ll get engaged and then married,” Arthur said. “Probably three years.”  
“Fun.”  
“Can I tell you a secret?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin reached for his water.  
“I’m gay.”  
“Yeah.” Merlin smiled. “Me too,” he said, finishing his water.  
“I still have to get married.”  
“That’s a bit shit.”  
“Is a bit shit,” Arthur said, nodding.

“How long are you staying?”  
“Three days,” Arthur said. “I’ll be home boxing day evening.”  
“Alright,” Merlin said. “You sure you want to go? We have a grand time of it here.”  
“I’m sure. But I’m duty bound. And I’m hoping they’ll let me back if I show I’m a changed man,” Arthur said, picking up his bag. “Or if I tell them about the terrifying Communist views of my flatmate.”  
“Don’t get me in too much trouble. I still need the money,” Merlin said, winking. “Have a good time.”

“Welcome back,” Morgana said, smiling at him. “Come, we’ll have tea in here.”  
“Sure, yeah. Yes.”  
“Your voice is different.”  
“Is a bit.”  
“You’ll need to book yourself back in for speech classes,” she teased. “I have missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you. I miss everything actually. I’m going to try and take a coat with me at least,” Arthur said. “Or some watches.”  
“How’s your job?”  
“It’s not too bad. I like it,” Arthur said, picking up a biscuit. “I have money for clothes, sometimes. Nothing I’d normally wear.”  
“And what’s happened to the golden haired prince? The country’s sweetheart,” Morgana said.   
“I’ll be able to grow it out,” Arthur said. “And I’m much nicer now.”

“Pick it up Arthur, I know you are living with people with less refined voices but I spent a good amount on your vocal training,” Uther said. “And it’s slipping. You’ve lost weight.”  
“Mm. Yes. Less decadent meals,” Arthur said.  
“Your mother's worried you aren’t eating.”  
“Oh really? Because she hasn’t called me. Nobody has. For two months,” Arthur said. “And clearly you aren’t that worried or you wouldn’t have made me leave.”  
“God, you’ll be back in four months. Get a grip,” Uther said. “We need to talk about your engagement.”  
“Course we do.”  
“You’re to propose in June, alright?”  
“Absolutely. Am I allowed to move out after that?”  
“You can move out once you’re married,” Uther told him. “We’ve started preparations, obviously. Wedding should be the June after that.”  
“Right. Can I have money for a ring?”  
“We’ll see,” Uther said, patting him on the back. “Might give you my mother’s.”   
“I’m sure Gwen would love that.”  
“Have you spoken recently?”  
“A few emails,” Arthur said, nodding. “Where is Mother?”  
“She’s in a meeting. You’ll see her at dinner.”

“You pissed?” Morgana sat down on the steps, taking the bottle Arthur was offering her.   
“Yeah.”  
“They really went into you,” Morgana said. “Brutal.”  
“Right? Like yeah, I’ve lost weight and dyed my hair, literally what did they want me to do?” Arthur sighed. “And about the wedding, it’s like fuck off, I’m twenty-two. Like I get it. I have a duty. Obviously, I’m going to marry her. But I’ll be fucking miserable, let me tell you.”  
“Because you’re gay?”  
“Hm. Yeah.” He looked over at her. “I’ll just keep that repressed for the rest of my life.”  
“I’m sure you can come to an agreement with Gwen. She won’t want you to be miserable,” Morgana said.   
“Fuck.”  
“Is there someone?”  
“Guy I’m living with. Very sexy,” Arthur said, sighing. “Do you have a cigarette?”  
“Yes, I do,” Morgana said, taking out a pack from her pocket. “Do you smoke now?”  
“Only when I’m stressed,” Arthur said, sighing. “I haven’t bought you a Christmas present, by the way.”  
“Didn’t expect one. I’ve got you several,” Morgana said. “You know, I thought you might want to see me.”  
“I’m not allowed, you know that.”  
“Still. I’ll take you and your friends out to dinner? My treat,” she said, grinning.   
“I’d like that,” Arthur said. “And you can actually drink now. Bit shit they didn’t let me back for your birthday, sorry.”  
“I still had a good time,” Morgana said. “Mostly.”  
“You found good ways to sneak out yet?”  
“Guards don’t tell as long as I’m home by midnight,” Morgana said. “But they phone me to check.”  
“Wish they’d let me do that,” Arthur said, handing Morgana her lighter.  
“When do you want to go for dinner?”  
“Wednesday nights, we’re all free,” Arthur said. “If you want Gwaine there too. You’ll love him.”  
“Sure, why not?” Morgana smiled. “How about the third? Classes start again on the eighth. I begged to go to school for my last year, but no.”  
“They really should have let you. Even if you didn’t board,” Arthur said. “They let me.”  
“Tradition, isn’t it?” Morgana shrugged. “Still have plenty of friends. Do you need me to lend you money?”  
“I have a job.”  
“At the cheese shop, yes,” Morgana said. “Is it terrible?”  
“I’d rather be here,” Arthur said. “With you. With my bank account.” He sighed. “On a yacht.”  
“You’ll be back soon.”  
“Only until the wedding, he’s promised. When can you move out?”  
“When I’m married,” Morgana said. “I intend to come and stay with you though.”  
“Absolutely. I’d forgotten how horrible it is here,” Arthur said. “Father’s a beast.”  
“He can be terrible. Mother’s getting worse, she won’t stand up to him anymore,” Morgana said. “But I’ll do what I like once school’s finished.”  
“Bet you will.” Arthur grinned. “I’ll tell them the third. For dinner. Where?”  
“I’ll text you. It’s a new phone, though, they don’t track it.”

“How was it?” Merlin looked up as Arthur walked in.   
“Awful.”  
“Watched you on TV. You looked fairly happy.”  
“Good to know I can still fake it,” Arthur said. “I’m to go back to elocution classes. They had a right go at me.”  
“And your engagement?”  
“In June.” Arthur’s shoulders fell a little. “Unfortunately. And the wedding the June after that.”  
“Tragic.”  
“But my sister is taking us to dinner. All of us. Next Wednesday, at some fancy place,” Arthur said. “She’s paying.”  
“How old is your sister?”  
“Just turned eighteen.”  
“It sounds nice. I’ll be there,” Merlin said, smiling.

“You like him, don’t you?” Gwaine handed Arthur a drink.  
“Hm. Can’t do anything about it. Getting married in a year and a half,” Arthur said, sighing. “I want to kiss him every time I see him.”  
“So ask him out. And if it ends in heartbreak in eighteen months, so be it,” Gwaine said. “You could always have him as a Mistress.”  
“That’s not really fair on him.”  
“Ask him out,” Gwaine said. “You’re both making eyes at each other, it’s far too much tension.”  
“We’ll see.”

“Good evening. Gwaine, Merlin, this is Morgana,” Arthur said, smiling at Morgana. “Be nice, she’s paying for dinner.”  
“You look beautiful,” Gwaine said, smiling at her.  
“Thank you. I have a table booked, so we can go in,” Morgana said, pushing open the door. “Well I booked a room. They insisted.”  
“Do you not have security with you?”  
“No. I told them I’m staying until twelve at Cassie’s, so as long as I’m back,” she said. “Hi, I’ve got a room booked?”  
“Of course, ma’am, right this way,” the waiter said, guiding them upstairs. “Wine list is on the table; I’ll be back in five minutes for drinks orders?”  
“That’s perfect, thank you so much,” Morgana said, sitting down. “I won’t hear a word about the cost, I insist. It’s my treat.”  
“Fine by me,” Gwaine said, grinning. “What would you recommend, Arthur? Always telling us how terrible the stuff we buy is,” he said, holding out the wine list to Arthur.  
“It is terrible. I’ll order for us,” Arthur said. “Morgana, are you coming back to ours later?”  
“Love to.” She smiled, taking the card from Arthur. “So, Merlin. What do you do?”

“This is incredible,” Merlin said, finishing his starter. “You live like this?”  
“That’s why I lost so much weight since moving out,” Arthur said. “Have to beg the staff for a slice of toast sometimes. Or a bowl of cereal.”  
“Well if it’s this good please invite me round for dinner,” Gwaine said.  
“I’m sure you’d be very welcome,” Morgana said.   
“Are you still at school?” Gwaine picked up his glass, staring at Morgana.  
“I never went to school. I have a tutor though, until May.”  
“What classes do you do?”  
“Oh gosh. French, Latin, Spanish, piano, elocution, dance, and then I’m doing English, History and mathematics A-levels.”  
“Arthur, you went to Eton though, didn’t you?”  
“I did, yes. They wouldn’t let her,” Arthur said. “Ridiculous.”  
“Hopefully I can go to Uni,” Morgana said. “I mean, I’ve applied, I’ve got a place at St Andrew’s. We’ll see if they let me go.”   
“Why didn’t you go?” Gwaine looked at Arthur.  
“They let me do a year. Student experience,” Arthur said. “But then they made me come back. And I responded by being a complete brat.”  
“I think I’ll be allowed to go,” Morgana said. “I don’t mind about security.”  
“Neither of you are as bad as you seem to think,” Merlin said. “Bratty, I mean. Entitled, a bit, but you are royalty.”  
“He was terrible,” Morgana said, grinning. “He’d never take his phone with him, he’d get far too drunk. Crashed several of father’s favourite cars, as well. And then there’s his shopping habits.” She rolled her eyes. “I spend a lot, and I stay out late. But I’m not a dick to the staff.”  
“Yeah, she’s much nicer than me,” Arthur said. “But I’ve got to get my fun in now, before I’m married. Definitely before I’m king.”  
“Are you having a nice time, living away from home?” Merlin asked, refilling his glass.  
“I don’t miss my parents, I’ll tell you. Just my stuff, and my money. And not having to work.”  
“We aren’t meant to talk about it. But mother and father aren’t the best parents. It was just us two, growing up. You never know who to trust, you know? Can’t talk to them, can’t talk to guards, or tutors,” Morgana said. “Just us two.”

“So, welcome to my home,” Merlin said, opening the door. “Make yourself comfortable.”  
“Thanks,” Morgana said, sitting down on the sofa with Gwaine. “How old are you Gwaine?”  
“I’m just twenty,” he said. “I grew a beard so people take me more seriously.”  
“I think it’s sexy.”  
“Thanks.” Gwaine grinned. “You’re great, aren’t you?”  
“That’s what the journalists say. They say I’m very charming, and that I have a good body,” Morgana said. “Which is true, but I'm very smart. Smarter than they all think I am.”   
“You are,” Gwaine said. “Do you want more to drink?”  
“What do you have?”  
“I think there’s vodka and cranberry juice in the fridge,” Gwaine said. “Want one?”  
“Oh yes please.” Morgana smiled. 

“Arthur, I need to tell you something,” Merlin said, sat on the arm of the sofa, wine in hand.   
“Hm?”  
“I really like you.” Merlin stared at him for a long time.  
“Really?”  
Merlin nodded, finishing his wine.  
“I really like you too,” Arthur said, not making eye contact. “And I’d like to kiss you.”   
“You want to kiss me?” Merlin nodded towards his bedroom. “Come on. Let’s go in there.”  
“Really?” Arthur stared, letting Merlin pull him to his feet. He glanced at Morgana and Gwaine, still deep in conversation.   
“I’m going to kiss you now,” Merlin said, pushing Arthur against the wall, lips meeting. Arthur relaxed into the wall, relinquishing his control as Merlin kissed him. Arthur closed his eyes, putting a hand on Merlin’s back, other hand pressed against the wall to steady him. Arthur groaned, feeling Merlin grind against his thigh. “You’re so sexy.”  
Arthur threw his head back against the wall. “Can I see you naked?”  
Merlin grinned, stepping back and taking off his shirt, tie and suit jacket having been removed earlier in the night. He loosened his belt, trousers bunching around his ankles. Arthur stared at his crotch, Merlin taking off his socks painfully slowly. Then his took off his boxers, standing up again.   
“Oh you’ve got a lovely cock,” Arthur said, panting.   
“Let me undress you,” Merlin said, undoing the buttons of Arthur’s shirt. “Want you to fuck me.”  
“I never-” Arthur stopped as Merlin stroked his chest, kneeling down to remove his trousers. “Fuck. I mean, fuck. Merlin.”  
“I know you never. Don’t tell me you don’t know what to do though,” Merlin said, laying a kiss low on Arthur’s stomach, just above his pants. “Let’s see now.” He pulled Arthur’s pants down, staring in a very impressed way at Arthur’s erection. “Oh fuck.”  
“Where’s your lube?”  
“In the drawer.”  
“Get on the bed then, good,” Arthur said, voice shaking as Merlin lay down on his front. “Are you sure? You um, you want me to?”  
“Never wanted anything more,” Merlin said, watching Arthur dig around in the drawer. “White bottle.”  
“Got it,” Arthur said. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He stroked Merlin’s back, his round, delicious bum. Arthur knelt between his legs, opening the bottle and tipping it into his hands, hearing Merlin’s soft whimpers as Arthur worked a finger into him. “Good?”  
“Hurry up,” Merlin gasped, grabbing the pillows. “Fuck me. Come on.”  
“Don’t want to hurt you, do I?” Arthur worked in a second finger. “Soon as you’re ready.”   
“Are we even allowed to-”  
“Shh. Ignore that,” Arthur said. “Ready now.” Merlin closed his eyes, moaning loudly as Arthur slid into him, deeply. Arthur stayed still, kissing Merlin’s neck for several moments, before gripping his hips, setting a rapid pace. “You’re going to come before I do.” Merlin nodded, biting his lip, losing himself in the pleasure of Arthur’s body. He came, cock pinned against the mattress, eyes wide, body tightening around Arthur. “Fuck,” Arthur exclaimed, rhythm stuttering as he came. He shouted out, falling back onto the bed.   
“Can’t believe we waited so long.”  
“You’re incredible,” Arthur said, kissing him softly. “Left my dressing gown in my room.”  
“I’ve got a big shirt,” Merlin said, pointing at the floor.  
“Hm. Need to get Morgana home alright,” Arthur said, standing up. “Back in a second.” 

“Morgana, do you have a car coming for you?” Arthur walked out, picking up a glass of water.   
“Only to Cassie’s. So I need to get back there,” Morgana said. “What’s it now?”  
“Eleven.”  
“Right. I’ll get a cab to Cassie’s then,” Morgana said. “I’ll get there by twenty past.”  
“You’ll be cold,” Gwaine said. “Take my jacket. Come on, I’ll walk you out.”  
“I can walk her out.”  
“It’s fine,” Gwaine said. “I feel like I should head home anyway.”  
“Gwaine, just. I’ll walk you out,” Arthur said. “Get your shoes on darling.”  
“Sure,” Morgana said, picking up her bag. “Not too much rush. Car's getting to Cassie’s for half past.”  
“Alright. Text me when you get there, alright?” Arthur opened the door, watching Morgana slip on Gwaine's jacket.   
“Course.”

“Think we need to talk,” Merlin said, Arthur walking out of the shower the next morning.  
“I’m working at eight,” Arthur said, looking at the clock. “What’s up?”  
“We can’t keep on like this, can we?”   
Arthur left his bedroom door open. “I had a good time.”  
“You’re meant to get engaged.”  
“I’m going to get engaged. It’s not up for debate,” Arthur said. “Can we talk, later? Need to think.”  
“Yeah. Working at eight tonight, so be home before then,” Merlin said. “And we’ll chat.”  
“Yes. Good,” Arthur said. 

“I want to stay with you,” Merlin said. “Until whenever.”  
“I need to talk to Gwen. I’ve emailed her, we’re meeting for dinner,” Arthur said. “I want you in my life, Merlin.”  
“I want to be in your life. Whatever that means,” Merlin said. “I also want to suck your cock. A lot.”  
“You’re working tonight?”  
“Yeah. We’ve got an hour,” Merlin said. “I um, right now?”  
“Go get ready on the bed,” Arthur said, kissing his forehead. “Need to text my sister.”

“Good evening,” Arthur said, walking up to Gwen in the restaurant. “Sorry to leave you waiting.”  
“I just got here.” She smiled. “How’s your six months going? Having fun?”  
“More fun than I thought. Only three months to go,” he said, sitting down.   
“Evening. Can I get you some drinks?”  
“Do you do cocktails?”  
“We do, yes.”  
“I’ll have a raspberry mojito please,” Gwen said.  
“And for you sir?”  
“Can I have rhubarb gin and ginger beer? And we’ll have some bread and olives as well,” Arthur said.  
“Right away.”  
“So, you said we need to talk?”  
“We do, yes. God, this is going to be very difficult,” Arthur said. “Gosh. Well, I am gay. There’s that.”  
“Oh, gosh.”  
“Yeah. But you know, I’m still happy to marry you,” Arthur said. “I’m very much duty bound. Just didn’t want to tell you after the wedding.”  
“No. Um, right. Is there someone?”  
“There is. Sorry.”  
“Well it’s not like we’ve ever been in love, is it? As long as we seem happy,” Gwen said. “I’ll still marry you.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
“You’re going to keep seeing him?”  
“Not if you don’t want me to.”  
“I, um. Well it might be weird, if we don’t have sex.”  
“Well you’re welcome to have an affair of your own. Or just, all the sex toys money can buy,” Arthur said. “Or we could both just be miserable and not touch anyone for the rest of our lives.”  
“I’d hate for you to be miserable,” Gwen said. “Why don’t we arrange a meeting with your publicity person? We can say that I’m perfectly happy to marry you, and how easy would it be for us to have sex with someone else?”  
“That sounds perfect. Obviously there’s the problem of heirs, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Arthur said. “Thank you for being so understanding.”  
“I should like to meet him though. See who I’m sharing my husband with,” Gwen said, closing her mouth as the waitress returned. “Thank you so much. You know, I think we shan’t order any food, sorry. We’ll just have our drinks and go.”  
“Of course.” The waitress smiled, putting down the drinks, and the bread. “Let me know if you want anything else.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you’ll never love me?”  
“I think you’re great, Gwen. You know that. You’re funny, you’re smart. We can cuddle and watch TV, I’ll give you anything you want. We can have fun,” Arthur said. “Do you want to go somewhere, for our engagement?”  
“Um, when is it?”  
“June. The twelfth, I think. It’s my grandmother’s ring, press will be all over that. You’ll need to go for a sizing appointment,” Arthur told her, buttering a piece of bread.  
“I think if we just go to Hyde Park or whatever. Romantic picnic. And that will be fun,” Gwen said. “When’s the wedding?”  
“Twenty first of June, next year,” Arthur said. “Obviously when I’m back it will be much easier.”

“Merlin?” Arthur walked into the flat, finding Merlin curled up on the sofa. “Darling?”  
“Thought you’d be out late,” Merlin said. “How did it go?”  
“Perfectly. We’re meeting with my publicity advisor in a few weeks,” Arthur said.  
“Did you have dinner?”  
“Had some bread. Olives.” He stared at Merlin for a while. “Come here.” Merlin’s eyes flashed with glee as he stood up. “Shirt off.”  
“You do get demanding when you remember you’re a prince,” Merlin said, taking off his shirt.  
“On the bed. Wait for me,” Arthur said, nodding to Merlin’s room.  
“Naked?”  
Arthur ran a hand over Merlin’s chest, stroking a thumb over his nipple. “Yeah.”  
“Mm. Ok.” Merlin smiled. “Be quick.”

“You’re just going to pose as a good friend. There’s a house on the estate where we’ll be living, you can have it to yourself. And then we can see each other,” Arthur said. “Obviously if that’s what you want. I know you’ve got a life here.”  
“I have a job here. And Gwaine. That’s all,” Merlin said. “Could Gwaine come? We’ve been talking about setting up our own bar.”  
“Um, well I don’t see why not,” Arthur said, nodding. “In the house with you?”  
“Maybe. I’ll chat with him. But I really want to come. I want to be there with you,” Merlin said, kissing his cheek. “Where’s the estate?”  
“Buckinghamshire. Easy route back to the palace,” Arthur told him. “But you know, that’s after the wedding.”  
“Until then?”  
“We um, we cope I guess. I’ll take you for dinners, we’ll go on a long holiday, I expect. I hope. I’ll get you a key card for the palace, hm?” Arthur kissed him on the cheek.   
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Still, we’ve got two months left. Before reality hits,” Arthur said, sighing. “Why don’t I order pizza?”  
“Do you have money?”  
“Sold one of my watches I stole,” Arthur said.  
“Ha. Yeah, pizza sounds good.”

“So, I hear we’re moving?” Gwaine walked in, finding the two lost in each others lips. “Gross.”  
Merlin pulled away. “Gwaine, learn to knock please.”  
“You said it was important,” Gwaine said. “So we’re moving?”  
“I’d quite like to buy up a bar in Oxford, I was looking at a few,” Merlin said. “I’ve got some savings, and then the pay for putting up with you,” he said, winking at Arthur.   
“I think we should do it,” Gwaine said. “I’d love to.”  
“Hm. Well, you could do that this year, while we’re setting everything up,” Arthur said. “Get settled in.”  
“That sounds perfect.”

“So. Last day for you sir,” Arthur’s manager said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I have many gifts for you. Mostly cheese. And fifty percent discount anytime you come to visit.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! You have been really wonderful,” he said grinning. “Really. I mean, you were shit at first. Good now. If you ever want to stop being a prince, I’ll employ you full time.”  
“I wish,” Arthur said, putting on his apron.  
“Haha. You get out there and sell,” he said, still grinning. “Have a good day, eh?”  
“I will.” 

“So. Back to the palace,” Merlin said, kissing his cheek. “When are you having me over?”  
“I’ll call you. Hopefully next week,” Arthur said, squeezing his hand. “They sent a car. Will you help me bring down all my stuff?”  
“Course,” Merlin said. “Call me tonight?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Don’t miss me too much,” Merlin said, grinning.  
“I’ll try,” Arthur said. “If you’d bring that suitcase?” 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much,” Morgana said, jumping onto him and hugging him right.  
“Goodness. Well, I’m glad someone has,” Arthur said, laughing. “Gosh, I’ve got an address tomorrow, don’t I?”  
“You do. You’ve got a meeting first thing. I saw your speech, it’s a load of crap,” Morgana said, shaking her head. “Your wardrobe is unlocked though. Keys to all your cars, your yacht, and your cards are all available again.”  
“Thank goodness,” Arthur said. “Don’t be a brat Morgie, they’ll make you do that.”   
“I won’t.”  
“Good,” Arthur said, walking through to a lounge. “Mother. Father. How are you this evening?”  
“Arthur. Gosh, you look so slim,” Ygraine said, staring at him.  
“Yes, I suppose so,” Arthur said, patting his stomach. “I’ll start working out again.”  
“Alright. Well, you’re late to dinner, have you eaten?”  
“No, no I haven’t. I’ll speak to someone.”  
“There’s a hairdresser waiting for you,” Uther said. “Get rid of this, whatever it is.”  
“Where?”  
“In your spa room. Go on,” Uther said. “And you’ve got a facial after that.”  
“God. Fine.” Arthur smiled. “Morgana, would you walk with me?”

“Hi, good evening.” Arthur walked into the kitchen, holding a bag. “Um, this is from my shop I was working in. Just a little something for you to all enjoy.”  
“For the staff, sir?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Aw, that’s lovely. Thank you. Can I get you anything sir?”  
“Actually yes, um. Sausage sandwich, maybe? With cheese and mustard,” Arthur said. “I’m in my spa, if someone would be able to bring that up.”  
“Of course sir. Right away.” 

“There you go, lovely and blonde again. When did you last have it cut?”  
“Last week.” Arthur stared at the mirror. “Looks perfect.”  
“Alright gorgeous. I’ll just fix up around the edges, alright?”   
“Wonderful. Thank you.” Arthur sighed. “So quick, you know?”  
“Aw, did you like the brown?”  
“I was getting used to it.”  
“You definitely look better like this,” the hairdresser said, taking out her clippers.

“Alright, here’s your speech, I suggest you get reading. Plenty of lies in there,” Arthur’s advisor said, laughing. “Your father helped a lot.”  
“Course he did. Do I have anything else this evening?”  
“No sir.”  
“Good. When do I need to be up?”  
“Seven.”  
“None of my suits fit.”  
“No. It’s just from the head up, so we’re going to clip everything on you.”  
“Right. See you in the morning then.”

“Hey darling.” Arthur held the phone to his ear, snuggled in blankets on his bed.  
“Hey. Worried you wouldn’t call. How is everything?”  
“Well I’m blonde again. And I just had a facial treatment. And I’m doing an address tomorrow.”  
“Live?”  
“No. They’re recording in the morning, evening broadcast.”  
“I’ll watch out for it.”  
“Please don’t. Nothing I say is true, please know that. They’re telling me what to say,” Arthur said. “Please don’t watch it.”  
“Oh, ok. I won’t. Your voice is different already.”  
“Yeah.” Arthur smiled. “Miss you gorgeous.”  
“Miss you too.”

“Working out, are we?” Uther walked into the gym. “Trying to impress?”  
“Trying to look like more of a hero,” Arthur said. “Have you watched my address?”  
“It was very good.”  
“Really?”  
“Hm. Booked you in for posture correction,” Uther said. “So, six weeks until your engagement. Are you taking her somewhere?”  
“We’re going for a picnic in Hyde park,” Arthur said. “Early morning.”  
“Very romantic. She’s had the ring fitted,” Uther said. “Lovely girl. You’ll be very happy with her, won’t you?”  
“I’m sure I will.” Arthur nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“Mother and father are out, thank goodness,” Arthur said, hugging Merlin. “We’re eating with Morgana.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“Yeah. And there’s no cameras in my private lounge, so we’ll head up there,” Arthur said, stepping away from him as a guard walked in.   
“Shall we go up then?”  
“Hm. Yes.” Arthur winked at him, starting up the stairs. “I’ve got a cheque to give you.”  
“Did you look at how much?”  
“Course not sweetheart,” Arthur said. “It’s in a sealed envelope.”  
“Good.”  
“Have you spoken with Gwaine?”  
“Mm. There’s a building, very run down but, gorgeous, you know. We’re applying for it,” Merlin said. “Need to present an idea.”  
“Sounds exciting.”  
“Hopefully we get it. And there’s a flat attached, which Gwaine would live in.”  
“Perfect,” Arthur said, waving to Morgana. “Darling, how are you? Busy day?”  
“Horrible,” she said, grinning at Merlin . “They’re letting us have chips and salad.”  
“Oh thank god,” Arthur said. “It’s so hard to get any vegetables in this house, my god. Have to go directly to the kitchens, father gets very angry if we get served anything he doesn’t like.”  
“Really?”  
“Mm. Nightmare,” Morgana said. “He’s a dick though.”

“Bought you some chocolates,” Arthur said, Merlin laying on his lap. “Thought we could watch a film.”  
“I’d like that,” Merlin said. “Are you sure there’s no cameras?”  
“Promise.” Arthur kissed his temple. “What do you want to watch?”  
“You pick,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur’s thigh. “I’ve been so horny for you.”  
“Bet you have.”  
“You want to fuck me?”  
“Yeah.” Arthur kissed him again, turning off the TV. “Right here?”  
“Mmh. Yeah,” Merlin said. “I’ve missed you so much.”   
“Up you get then,” Arthur said, sitting u as Merlin stood, unbuckling his belt. “Bend yourself over the chaise.”  
“On my knees?”  
“Hm. Yeah,” Arthur said, kissing the top of his back. “Fuck. Lube is in the bathroom.”  
“Best run and get it then.”  
“Yeah,” Arthur said, stroking down Merlin’s hip. “One minute.”

“So, you’re getting engaged in the morning,” Merlin said, putting his phone on speaker as he lay down on the bed.  
“Yes.”  
“I hope it goes well.”  
“Me too.”  
“We got the building, by the way. We’re going to move there in a few weeks, once my lease is up. Plenty to do.”  
“I’ll visit you.” Arthur smiled. “Where is it?”  
“It’s on the river. Was the old town hall, I think. Very pretty,” Merlin said. “It’ll take work, but we’ll get there.”  
“I’ll join you in a year. Well, year and a month, there’s a honeymoon.”  
“I’ll see you before. Let me know, because I really miss you,” Merlin said, sighing. “Tell me how to touch myself.”  
Arthur’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Fine.”  
“I’m in the bed.”  
“Get rid of the covers. Want you completely bare. You’re naked?”  
“I have socks on.”  
“Take them off.”  
“Ok.”  
“Good. Put two fingers in your mouth, make them nice and wet. Really wet, hm? Drag them down your lips, onto your nipple. Circle it, nice and slow. Feel good?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Pinch it, make it pink and pretty,” Arthur said, slipping a hand inside his own pants. He heard a tiny whine from Merlin’s lips. “Now luck your palm. Again. Make it wet.”  
“Arthur-”  
“Fingers around your cock. Slowly, slowly up and down. Feel good?”  
“Oh god.”   
“There’s a good boy. Slow, slow.” Arthur grinned. “Good.”

“Are you going to watch?” Gwaine walked into Merlin’s flat, falling down on the sofa.  
“Probably should.” Merlin reached for the remote, sighing. “Breaks my heart.”  
“Well, I had a chat with our landlord. He’s agreed to end your lease early, so we can move to Oxford next week,” Gwaine said. “And we’ve both handed in our notices. It’s all coming together Merlin.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”  
“How much was the cheque in the end?”  
“Fifty thousand, as promised. And we should have a grant coming through.”  
“Jesus christ,” Gwaine said. “You know I’m planning to run my enterprises out of the building, right? Soup kitchen, community classes.”  
“Yeah, course. As long as we aren’t selling stolen produce, we’re alright,” Merlin said. “We’ll charge extortionate amounts for cheese and wine evenings.”  
“Perfect. Put the TV on. You’ll be fine,” Gwaine said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Oh, hi. Surprised you managed to get a phone call in.”  
“Yeah. Did you watch?”  
“Yeah. Horrible. She’s very beautiful though.” Merlin sighed, picking up an apple and biting into it.   
“She wants to meet you.”  
“Oh. Right. Fair enough.”  
“Couldn’t invite you to the dinner tomorrow, sorry.”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to. Um, we’re moving on Wednesday. To Oxford.”  
“Oh, gosh. Right. I’ll try to uh, set something up then. For you to meet her.”  
“Yeah, sounds good. It’s not far, darling.”  
“No, no. And there’s a train.”  
“There is. And you’re moving closer, after your wedding.”  
“Yes I am. How’s Monday night for you? I’ll book out a room for us, have a good chat,” Arthur said. “Or you could come here.”  
“Yeah, either. Monday’s good.”  
“Perfect. Miss you.”

“Good evening,” Merlin said, walking into the room. “How do you do?”  
“Well, thank you,” Gwen said. “I’ve ordered wine.”  
“Good.” Merlin sat down. “I thought Arthur would be here.”  
“I asked him not to be.”  
“Right.” He reached for the jug of water on the table. “Are we eating?”  
“We can do, yes.” Gwen smiled awkwardly. “Maybe it would have been better if he was here.”  
“Ha. Maybe. Look, I know this is hard for you. You’re marrying him and he’s in love with me. I understand why you’d hate me,” Merlin said. “But I’d like us to try. I think we can be friends. Or at least, not hate each other.”  
“Oh, I don’t hate you. I’m a little jealous, but, I wouldn’t have him miserable,” Gwen said. “Why don’t we get to know each other a little better?”

“Well, this is going to take some work,” Gwaine said, sighing. “Flat’s a state as well. Let’s get unpacked up there, and we can sort a plan.”  
“Sounds good. It’s mostly mess though, few pigeons maybe.”   
“If there are rats, I will scream,” Gwaine said.  
“Let’s hope there aren’t any then.”  
“Why don’t we sort the flat today, and then we can start down here tomorrow?”  
“Sounds perfect.” Gwaine nodded, picking up his bags. “Let’s go.”

“Morning gorgeous. How are you?” Arthur started down the phone, locking the bathroom door behind himself.  
“Hi. I’m well. It’s been a few days, been busy?”  
“Very busy, yes. How’s the thing going?”  
“Oh it’s really good. We’ve got it all emptied out, so we’re searching for new furniture. We want something with history, you know?”  
“Well uh, I believe my house is fully furnished. And I’m having it redone, so. Why not make better use of it?”  
“Really?” Merlin grinned. “Are you sure?”  
“Oh yes. I’m going down with Gwen next week, why don’t we meet up and you can see what there is?”  
“That’s perfect. Are you really sure?”  
“Course I am darling. And we’ll come and see the building? Get some dinner somewhere?”  
“Yeah, sounds perfect. When?”  
“Um, Tuesday. That alright?”  
“That’s perfect.”   
“Alright. Got to go. Might give you a call later, hm?”  
“Alright. Love you.” Merlin hung up, rushing through to Gwaine. “Oh my god. Um, Arthur’s letting us have the furniture from his house. Tuesday, we have to go there, and we can take all of it.”  
“Oh, mad. How will we get it back?”  
“Well I’m assuming we won’t get it on Tuesday. But we’re saying what we want, and then we can get a lorry and move it all up here.”  
“This place is amazing, isn’t it? Such potential.”  
“It really is. And there’s the upstairs, we can have a stage, a nice garden. It’s going to be amazing.” Merlin grinned again. “I’m so excited.”

“Morning gentlemen. Gwaine, meet Gwen,” Arthur said, nodding to her. “Gwen, this is Merlin’s friend Gwaine that I told you about.”  
“Ah, yes. Pleasure to meet you,” Gwen said, shaking his hand.  
“How have you been? How’s the um, the building?” Arthur looked to Merlin, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s excellent. Beautiful, really. We’re repainting tomorrow, we’ve been stripping paint and wallpaper the last few days. But it’s all ready now,” Merlin said.  
“Oh, what colour have you painted it?”  
“Just like a light blue for the downstairs, and then there’s a performance space upstairs which we’re getting some art students to do,” Gwaine told him. “Something dark.”  
“Oh how sweet,” Gwen said, smiling. “That’s really lovely.”  
“Looking forward to a tour later. But in the meantime, I’ve bought you post-it notes, just stick them on anything you want and then they’ll move that all into a truck for you,” Arthur said. “When would be a good day?”  
“I’d say Thursday, just so it’s all painted,” Merlin said. “If that’s alright.”  
“I’ll let them know.”   
“Gwen, if there’s anything you want to keep, for the house, just give a shout. Obviously, it’s both of yours first,” Gwaine said.  
“Oh, thank you so much.” Gwen smiled at him.  
“When did someone last live here?” Merlin coughed as they walked in.  
“My father did, for a few years before he was king. Ages ago though, twenty years or so. But then my cousin Eddie lived here for a bit I think,” Arthur said. “Five or six years ago.”  
“These chairs are lovely,” Gwaine said. “We’ll do new cushions for them.”   
“Well, really. Anything you want. I want to see post-it notes everywhere,” Arthur said, winking at Merlin.   
“I think this table would be good, yeah.” Merlin winked back, smirking.

“So, I would love a tour,” Gwen said, walking inside. “Oh this is just incredible, isn’t it? Wow,” she exclaimed, walking in. “With the arches and everything. When was it built?”  
“1787, apparently,” Gwaine said. “So, this is the main area. It’ll be a cafe, in the day, we’ll have a kitchen back there, and then we’ll do nights and things. And then through here, we’ve got the garden, backs onto the river. Very lovely.”  
“I love it,” Arthur said, nodding. “Gorgeous.”  
“We’ll show you the upstairs,” Merlin said, pushing open the door. “Bit ugly right now, but there’s students coming tomorrow to paint.”  
“You paying them?” Arthur looked around, running a finger along the window frame.   
“Eighty pounds each. And we’re buying them pizza,” Merlin said, grinning.   
“When do you think you’ll be able to open?” Gwen asked, fiddling with her engagement ring.   
“Hopefully by February. We’ll do a big thing, you know. Get some events lined up,” Gwaine told him.   
“Let me know. We’ll be here, won’t we Gwen?”  
“Love to.” She smiled at Merlin. “You going to have the piano up here?”

“How’s it all going?” Arthur phoned him, in late November, sat in his bathroom.  
“It’s alright. Cold.”  
“You got all the electrics working properly?”  
“Yes. All the lights, and the kitchen is all set up. Building materials for the stage coming next week.”  
“Gwaine’s building it?”  
“We’ve got some students coming in,” Merlin said, sitting down on a sofa. “Furniture all painted though.”  
“I need to get down and see it. Has it been expensive?”  
“No, not as much as you’d think. Um, we’ve spent about seven thousand, I think? Gwaine’s very good at that sort of thing,” Merlin said, lying down. “How’s the wedding planning going?”  
“It’s alright. Been fitted for a suit,” Arthur said. “It’s very sexy.”  
“Oh yeah? Got a honeymoon planned yet?”  
“Father has promised me his island, so we’re going there,” Arthur said, laughing. “Disgusting, I know.”  
“Oh yeah. Gwaine would be horrified.”  
“How is he?”  
“He’s well. He’s official, with the guy I was telling you about,” Merlin said.  
“Lovely.” Arthur sighed. “I um, I’ve had a wedding invitation written for you. They get posted next week.”  
“Oh, amazing.”  
“I understand if you don’t want to come. But I would like you to be there. Morgana will take care of you,” Arthur said. “If you want?”  
“I can’t wait.” Merlin grinned.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. How’s your house?”  
“Still being sorted. Got rid of those horrible carpets,” Arthur told him. “I miss you. Sorry I can’t get there to see you.”  
“You’re busy. It’s fine. We’ll see each other much more once you move,” Merlin said. “Right?”  
“Oh, absolutely.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

“Hello gorgeous,” Merlin said, watching Arthur walk through the doors. “What are you doing here?”  
“Thought I’d surprise you. My event for the day was cancelled,” Arthur said. “Not that I wanted to go.”  
“Nice to see you. We’re um, pretty much finished in here, if you want another look round,” Merlin said.   
“I’d love that. Is Gwaine here?”  
“He’s out for the day.”   
“Gosh. How perfect.” Arthur winked. “Show me round. Then we can go and have sex.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Or, you could show me round afterwards?” Arthur grinned, following Merlin upstairs.   
“Ok,” Merlin said, walking into the flat. “It’s a bit messy.”  
“It’s tiny. You both live in here?”  
“He’s having this as a living room once I move out,” Merlin said. “But for now, it’s mine.”  
“Hm. Undress yourself then,” Arthur said, taking off his boots. “You’ve got more muscle in your arms.”  
“Wow. Thank you,” Merlin said, throwing his shirt across the room. “I’ve been working out a bit more.”  
“You look good.”  
Merlin blushed. “Thanks. Now, get naked yourself,” he demanded, reaching for Arthur’s belt. “Mm. You smell amazing.”

“Hi, I’m here for an interview?” A young man walked into the cafe, smiling.   
“Hi, yes. Mordred, isn’t it?”  
“Uh, yes.” He smiled again.  
“Alright. I’ll just fetch Gwaine,” Merlin said. “Take a seat.” He gestured to the sofa, rushing upstairs to find Gwaine. “Come on. We’ve got someone downstairs for an interview.”  
“Oh shit. Coming,” Gwaine said, jumping up from the sofa and following Merlin back down. “Hiya. Good morning.”  
“Hi. I’m Mordred.”  
“Nice to meet you. So, we’ll just run you through our plans, and then you can ask questions,” Gwaine told him. “That sound alright?”  
“Yes. Sounds good.”   
“Great. So, we’re needing someone full time to run the kitchen. We’re looking for someone else to help as well, to run tables. But you’d be helping with budgeting, menu, buying food in, as well as cooking,” Gwaine said.   
“Yeah, so we’re thinking like a soup of the day, um, nice sandwiches, some fun salads. We want a lot of local produce. And then uh, cakes as well, cookies, tray bakes,” Merlin explained. “It’s a lot, I know. But we need a main guy, and then we can hire around what else we’ll need.”  
“Amazing. Ok,” Mordred said, nodding. “You aren’t opening until February, right?”  
“That’s right.” Merlin nodded again, looking around. “So, what are you thinking?”  
“I mean, it would be amazing to do. I’d really love to,” Mordred said. “As long as there’s other people to help.”  
“Oh, course. Um, obviously we aren’t sure yet how successful things are going to be? We’ll have you legally on the payroll, but it’ll be like, nine pounds an hour maybe? To start,” Gwaine told him. “How’d that sound?”  
“That’s pretty good. Um, I live at home still, so I don’t need to pay rent or whatever,” Mordred said. “I um, I brought some bits for you to try. Like you said.”  
“Oh, perfect. What have you got?”   
“I bought like a chilli salad, cinnamon rolls and some bread,” Mordred said.   
“Alright. Let’s give it a try,” Gwaine said, grinning as Mordred put it up into the table. “I’ll grab some forks and plates.”  
“So, we probably won’t get you in until January? And then you can start menu, and everything. Do you have a job at the moment?”  
“I work at a gym, right now. But I just graduated in July,” Mordred said.  
“Ah, ok,” Merlin said. “So, you’d be working eight to six, most days. Maybe longer. How does that sound?”  
“Yeah, good.”  
“With a break, obviously. But to start, we’re opening ten until five, for the cafe. And then we’re both bartenders, so we’ll be doing that in the evening,” Merlin said. “You’ll get meals included, obviously.”  
“So, I think we’re going to find three waiting staff, so there’ll be two on shift, and they’ll help you in the kitchen as well,” Gwaine said, setting down the plates and forks. “Right Merlin?”  
“If that sounds good for you, Mordred.  
“Sounds perfect.”

“Merry Christmas darling,” Arthur said, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re lucky I could leave. Managed to evade my father.”  
“Is it awful?”  
“Oh, the worst. Gwen’s coming round for tomorrow,” Arthur said. “But I’ve got you some presents.”  
“I made you a present.” Merlin smiled. “How long can you stay?”  
“Father’s at a dinner, actually. So as long as I’m back by eleven,” Arthur said, following Merlin upstairs. “Gwaine’s out?”  
“He is.”  
“Lovely. I need to get you to see my designer at some point, get your little house sorted out. If you still want to.”  
“It sounds perfect. And I’m sick of living here,” Merlin said. “Gwaine snores so much.”  
“Horrible.” Arthur grinned. “Do you want to open your presents?”  
“I would love to,” Merlin said, putting his legs over Arthur’s as they curled up on the sofa. “This is heavy.”  
“Mm.” Arthur kissed at his temple as Merlin opened the small box, taking out a large gold ring. “Pretty, isn’t it?”  
“Arthur, I-” Merlin slipped it onto his finger. “What’s that for?”  
“That is to say that I wish I were marrying you. And that I want you in my life.” Arthur kissed him again.   
“Must’ve been expensive.”  
“Had it made just for you,” Arthur said. “Secretly. Bribed the jeweller not to write anything down about it.”  
“Ha. Well, here is your present,” Merlin said, handing him a package. “Hope you like it.” Arthur ripped open the paper, taking out a knitted jumper.  
“You made it?” Arthur pressed his face up against it. “I love it. Thank you.” He kissed Merlin again. “Love you so much.”  
“Love you.”  
“There’s wine in there, some chocolates. For tomorrow.” Arthur pointed to the bag on the floor. “Just you and Gwaine?”  
“We’re getting the train early to go do a big homeless breakfast. Well, and a lunch,” Merlin said. “Most of the day. Gwaine’s man's coming too.”  
“Have fun. Now, why don’t we cuddle up, hm? Watch something fun,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin’s arm. “So sexy.”

“You wore the jumper?” Merlin grinned, propping his tablet up on the pillows.  
“Yeah. They said it was fine,” Arthur said. “Morgana said it was lovely.”  
“Bless. How is she?”  
“She’s well. Getting her a cottage set up on the estate.”  
“Is she going to uni?”  
“She’s got a place. Art History. Not sure yet if they’re going to let her,” Arthur said, sighing. “How was your Christmas?”  
“It was nice. We drank your wine on the train on the way back,” Merlin told him. “Very tasty.”  
“Glad you liked it. I’ll have a box sent over,” Arthur said, grinning. “I know you’re busy getting ready for the open, but I have a few days free, if you want. Friday the second until Wednesday morning.”  
“I’ll ask Gwaine. Where do you want to go?”  
“Could go to France. But we’d need to take a security team. Scotland?”  
“That would be nice.”  
“We um, we should have another meeting with Lindsay, my public relations advisor,” Arthur said. “Did you send back your wedding invitation?”  
“I did, yes. Need to buy a suit.”  
“Well, get back to me about Scotland,” Arthur said. “I’ll pay for everything.”

“Can’t believe you’ve got your own train,” Merlin said, putting down his suitcase. “It’s very nice.”  
“It’s lovely. Come on, let’s get comfortable,” Arthur said, opening the train doors. “It’s old, but it’s very nice.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Hotel. Middle of nowhere. Only one security guard, and that’s only when we’re out and about,” Arthur said, winking. “Our time is our own.”  
“Wonderful,” Merlin said. “How far?”  
“Four hours, they said. We aren’t stopping,” Arthur said. “How’s the cafe?”  
“Oh it’s amazing. Opening night is going to be huge. We’ve got a band, and we’re going until late,” Merlin said. “Are you coming?”  
“See if I can sneak out.” Arthur sighed. “Father’s very angry that I didn’t spend Christmas eve at home. Not that there was anything important happening.”  
“Did he get you a present?”  
“A car. Of my choosing. He’ll pay me back for it,” Arthur said. “You’re so pretty.”  
“Thank you. Read a very flattering article about you the other day. Called you a heartthrob, said you’d matured into a fine young man,” Merlin said. “Did you pay them?”  
“Not me personally, no.” Arthur grinned. “Was it true?”  
“Pretty accurate, yeah.”

“Good afternoon your highness. Your cases will be brought up to the suite if you'd follow Sandy upstairs,” the receptionist said, smiling brightly. “Your table is reserved for seven.”  
“Perfect, thank you so much,” Arthur said, smiling back. “Merlin, you alright?”  
“Mm. Bit dizzy.” Merlin put an arm out, to balance himself against Arthur.  
“Alright? Want to sit down?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Chair, here,” Arthur said, guiding him over as the receptionist rushed over. “There we go. Better?”  
“I’ll fetch you a glass of water,” the receptionist said, rushing off.  
“Just you rest darling,” Arthur said, smiling up at him.   
“Mm. Sorry.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for,” Arthur said, settling on one knee. “Ah, thank you so much. Drink that Merlin.”  
“I need sugar, I think.” Merlin took the glass in both hands.  
“Right. Um, do you have chocolate?” Arthur looked up at the receptionist, eyebrow raised.  
“I’ll try to find something,” she said, rushing off again.  
“Eager to help, isn’t she?” Merlin laughed. “Oh gross, think I’m going to throw up.”  
“Really?”  
Merlin leaned back in the chair. “Mm.”  
“Alright, I found these,” she said, handing Arthur the box of chocolates. “Do you need anything else?”  
“I’ll shout you over,” Arthur said, taking out a chocolate for Merlin. “Thank you.”  
“These are nice.”  
“See if we can keep the rest of the box,” Arthur said, letting Merlin take another one. “Still going to throw up?”  
“No.”   
“Good.” Arthur took the empty glass from Merlin. “Think you can stand up?”  
“Give me a minute.”  
“Fine.” Arthur stood up, taking the glass to the front counter. “Thank you. He’ll be fine in a minute.”  
“Right. Do you know what happened?”  
“Just low blood sugar, I think. Or just a bit travel sick,” Arthur said. “Do you want the chocolates back?”  
“You can keep them.”  
“Aw, thanks so much,” Arthur said, smiling sweetly at her. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to go up.”  
“So embarrassing,” Merlin said, sighing as Arthur walked back over. “We should go up?”  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright.” Arthur restrained himself from holding Merlin’s hand to help him to his feet. “Can we take the lift?”  
“Of course. Sandy, show them up, would you?”

“You just get comfortable darling,” Arthur said. “Three hours until we go down for dinner.”  
“Lovely,” Merlin said, relaxing on the sofa. “You know what would make me feel better?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Mm. If you sucked my dick,” Merlin said, stretching lazily. “Hm?”  
“Yeah.” Arthur walked over. “In a minute, hm?”  
“How’s the wedding?”   
“Dull. She’s got her dress all designed and everything. Very expensive,” Arthur said. “Not that I’m paying.”  
“Who is?”  
“Not sure. Not me.” Arthur sat on the chair, staring at Merlin. “Wish you were the one I was marrying.”  
“Stop it. You know I would if I could,” Merlin said. “She’s very beautiful.”  
“Yeah.” Arthur shrugged. “I worry about you, though. I mean, we can’t ever be together, properly. Publicly. And I feel like that would hurt.”  
“A bit. But I like this. I love you, and if this is the best we can get, I’m not upset about that.” Merlin sat up. “Just think. Come July, you can come round and fuck me every night.”  
“Yeah.” Arthur said, nodding. “Fuck, yeah. I’m obsessed with you Merlin. I think about you constantly, you know? State dinners, I drag myself through polite conversation, and all that’s in my head is how much better it would be with you there.”  
“Under the table?”  
Arthur laughed. “That’s a thought. Just at the table. Cheeks flushed. Catching my eye, and then we sneak off to my room during the dancing and I’d fuck your gorgeous face.”  
“When else do you think about me?”  
“Every morning in the shower,” Arthur confessed. “Wank myself off thinking about your body.”  
“What an honour,” Merlin laughed. “I do too, but I think half the country does that.”  
“Did you have a crush on me before we met?”  
“A little bit. I’d seen your GQ spread. Had a few evenings with that,” Merlin said, grinning.  
“Fuck. That’s so sexy,” Arthur said, sighing.  
“Fuck. I um, that’s hot.”  
“Going to invite you to a dinner I’m having. School friends. Very exclusive. Very fancy.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“I’d like you to come.”  
“Ok. I’ll come.” Merlin smiled. “If you promise to come to the opening.”  
“I promise. Eighth of February.”  
“Good.” Merlin smiled. “What do you think marriage will be like?”  
“I think it will be alright. I’ll have more money to spend, I’ll tell you that. But you know, I’ll just buy her whatever she wants, to keep her happy,” Arthur said.   
“You’ll need to get her pregnant at some point.” Merlin sighed.  
“Oh god. Few years,” Arthur said, laughing. “But she’s very sweet. Very lovely. She’s very clever, actually.”  
“Yeah. You going to bring her to the opening?”  
“No.”  
“She seemed interested in coming.”  
“Don’t want her there,” Arthur said. “And she’s busy, I checked.”  
“You going to wear a disguise?”  
“I might.” Arthur smiled. “Are you making drinks?”  
“Yeah. You got any rich friends you can bring?” Merlin winked.  
“Oh, for sure,” Arthur said. “What’s the plan for it?”  
“We’ve got a few stand-up comedians coming, for the early evening, then we’ve got music. And there’s going to be sandwiches and fried chicken, all sorts.” Merlin grinned with excitement. “I'm looking forward to it.”  
“Are you charging for entry?”  
“Ten pounds entry, including food. Drinks are extra. We need to stock up the bar.”  
“Can I suck your cock now?”  
Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Good.” Arthur grinned, kneeling down on the rug between Merlin’s legs. “Prince of England, on his knees.” Arthur kissed at the inside of Merlin’s thigh, one hand resting on Merlin’s waist. “You are something else, Merlin.” He pulled Merlin’s shorts down, gripping Merlin’s hips as he luxuriously dragged his tongue along Merlin’s shaft. “You taste good.”  
“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin said, gripping his hair as Arthur wrapped his lips around, nose buried in Merlin’s crotch. “So good,” he moaned, throwing back his head. “Faster, come on.”  
Arthur slowed down, sinking his mouth down devastatingly slowly as Merlin let out a loud moan, crying out as he heard a knock at the door.   
“Shit.”  
“I um,” Arthur wiped his mouth. “Go in the bathroom.”   
Merlin ran across the room, watching Arthur go to the door. He felt his heart pounding, eyes wide.   
“Hi.”  
“Sir. I was bringing the extra pillows you sent for,” the butler said. “I’ll put them on the bed for you.”  
“Ah, yes. Thank you very much,” Arthur said, stepping away from the door. “Both on my bed, Merlin had enough.”  
“Wonderful. Can I get you anything else?”  
“I think we’re alright for the moment,” Arthur said. “I’ll let you know.”   
“Perfect. Are you still coming down to dinner sir? We could serve up here if your companion isn’t feeling his best?”  
“Oh, he’s fine now. We’ll come down. Goodbye.” Arthur smiled as the butler left. “Merlin, you alright?”  
“Yeah.” Merlin walked out, wearing the bathing robe which had hung on the bathroom door. “That was close.”  
“Yeah. Let’s um, keep it in the bedroom, hm?” Arthur stroked Merlin’s neck. “Also you need to go and unmake your bed.”  
“Well, if you fuck me in it I think the bed will get fairly messed up,” Merlin said, kissing him softly. “Hm?”  
“I’d like that.”

“I thought we could go shopping.” Arthur looked up as Merlin left the shower. “We’ll get a car into town.”  
“Ok. Sounds fun. I don’t have money to spend-”  
“I’ll pay.”  
Merlin smiled. “Ok.”  
“Breakfast is on the way up,” Arthur said, putting down his phone. “You look sexy.”  
“Thanks. It’s a good shower. Very warm,” Merlin said. “Does the hotel have a car service?”  
“No. They’ll do it for us though,” Arthur said. “They’d do anything. It’s crazy the lengths people will go to just to keep me happy,” Arthur said, grinning as there was a knock at the door. “Enter.”  
“Good morning,” the butler said, pushing in a trolley. “Shall I set it on the table for you?”  
“That’s perfect, yes. We were wondering if someone would drive us into Edinburgh today?” Arthur winked at Merlin.  
“You want me to book a taxi sir?”  
“Oh, no. Awful security risk with taxis. Is there a hotel car or something?” Arthur poured himself a glass of juice.  
“I’ll have a talk with someone. What time would you like to go?”  
“Half ten, would be good. Give us an hour.”  
“Of course. Anything else for you?”  
“I’d quite like another blanket for tonight,” Merlin said, smiling. “If that’s alright.”  
“Of course. I’ll ask about the car, and I’ll be back in fifteen minutes or so?”  
“Perfect.”

“I’m going to absolutely spoil you this holiday,” Arthur said. “Anything you want.”  
“Well, I’d quite like some new shoes,” Merlin said, buttoning up his coat. “Your voice has changed again, hasn’t it?”  
“Every day, they make me do speech classes again. Exhausting,” Arthur said. “So, shoes. What do you want? Something fancy? Doc martens? Crocs?”  
“I think Doc martens would be nice.” Merlin smiled, holding his hands behind his back so he wasn’t tempted to reach fir Arthur’s. “Can’t imagine you in crocs.”  
“They’re good on the boat, actually.”  
“I haven’t seen your boat.”  
“Excalibur, she’s called. Gorgeous. I’ll sneak you on at some point.” Arthur grinned, walking into the shop. “Morning.”  
“Oh, gosh. Hello. We weren’t told you’d be coming, sorry,” the shop assistant said.   
“Oh, I didn’t phone. My apologies.”  
“It’s, it’s quite alright. How can I help you?”  
“My friend wants some shoes,” Arthur said.  
“Do you need any help?”  
“Not right now,” Merlin said, smiling. “I’ll let you know.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin smiled at Arthur. “I can pay.”  
“I will not hear of it.” Arthur winked at him. “I’m sure you’ll pay me back in your own way. Come on, let’s get you a suit.”  
“Don’t we need to book?”  
“They’ll clear a spot.” Arthur pushed the door open. “Good afternoon.”  
“Afternoon sir, how can I help?”  
“Just wondering if you had any availability for a fitting? He needs something for the wedding,” Arthur said, nodding to Merlin.  
“Oh gosh. Um, yes, definitely I can fit you in. Now?”  
“Now is good. Only problem is we’re leaving on Wednesday, so would you be able to post it?”  
“Yes, of course. Absolutely we can post it.” The tailor’s assistant nodded enthusiastically. “So, these are all the sample suits, if you want to pick out something you like. And then I’ll get you measured.”  
“Perfect.”

“It’s so nice here,” Merlin said, accepting the strawberry Arthur was holding up to his lips. “I never want to leave.”  
“Well, sadly for you darling, we leave tomorrow,” Arthur said, kissing the juice from his lips. “Back to real life.”  
“How unfortunate.”  
“Well, we don’t need to sleep, do we? We can do that on the train,” Arthur said, picking out another strawberry. “You know I’m really proud of you. I hope the cafe does well.”  
“What if it doesn’t?” Merlin bit off the strawberry, chewing slowly. “What if it’s shit?”  
“Why would it be?”  
“Not sure. Just panicking,” Merlin said.   
“Well, I’ve sent a text to several of my friends. And the open will be good. And it’s cheap, and good. Be a hit with Oxford Brookes students, if not actual Oxford students.”  
“You dick,” Merlin laughed. “It’ll be fun. Just hope we make enough money to make it worthwhile.”  
“When do tickets go on sale?”  
“Next Wednesday. I’ve got yours pre-booked. And there’s only eighty available.”  
“Exclusive. I like it,” Arthur said, winking. “Who are your comedians?”  
“Can’t tell. Promised Gwaine I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Merlin said. “You could try and persuade me. But I’m not promising answers.”  
Arthur grinned, hair falling into his eyes as he moved back down to suck Merlin’s cock. “You’d better tell.”  
“I might.”  
“You fucking will Emrys. Or I won’t let you come.” Arthur looked up at him, eyes half closed. “And that would be so awful for you.”

“So, how was your break?” Gwaine was sat on his laptop in the café when Merlin walked in, dropping his bag down.  
“Oh, gorgeous. Just like, ate nice food and fucked for four days,” Merlin said, looking over Gwaine’s shoulder. “Are these applications?”  
“Yeah. Good then?”  
“Incredible. And he bought me a suit for the wedding,” Merlin said. “And a lot of fancy booze for us. And I’m going down to get my house sorted next week.”  
“You know his money comes from your taxes?”  
“Yeah, it’s morally awkward. But if you were the one getting fucked by him I guarantee you would not care,” Merlin said.  
“Oh I’ve seen his dick. It is big, I mean. But you’re still a communist.”  
“I’m a socialist. Maybe I’m trying to corrupt the whole family,” Merlin said, laughing. “At least he’s not a Tory.”  
“He went to Eton.”  
“Come on mate. You were fine with him before, what’s happened?”  
“Um, Eddie dumped me last night. Bit angry about, everything. Lots of emotions,” Gwaine said, sighing.   
“Oh, darling. You should have called me,” Merlin said, stroking Gwaine’s shoulder.  
“I got weed. If you want some,” Gwaine said. “Got those gummy bears again.”  
“That sounds good. That’s really shit though darling,” Merlin said, pulling up a chair. “Give me a minute to unpack, and we’ll get high as fuck.”  
“Perfect.”

“Hi Arthur. What’s up?”  
“Were you asleep?”  
“Ha. No, we’re really high in the garden right now,” Merlin said, giggling. “What’s wrong?”  
“Can Morgana come and stay with you?”  
“I guess so? What, why? When?” Merlin stared out at a barge passing them by, waving at the man stood on it. “Good evening sir.”  
“And to you,” he replied, waving.  
“Sorry, Arthur. Back to you.” Merlin sighed. “It said start with half a gummy but I did in fact eat two. Morgana.”  
“Yeah. Um, she’s just really struggling, needs a break. So, could she come, just for a few days?”  
“Is she allowed to?”  
“It’ll be fine. She’ll pay you as well,” Arthur said. “Is it alright if she comes tomorrow afternoon?”  
“Yeah. We’ll find somewhere for her to sleep.” Merlin looked to Gwaine. “You alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m alright. He emailed about your suit; it’ll be done by Sunday.”  
“Amazing. Ok. Anything else?”  
“I think that’s it. Have a good night.”  
“Alright. Love you sexy.”  
“Love you.”

“Morgana. Good afternoon,” Merlin said. “You’re having Gwaine’s room, he cleaned it especially.”  
“How kind. Where’s he sleeping?”  
“There’s a sofa upstairs.” Merlin smiled at her. “I’ll take your bag up. So, when do you think you’ll be staying until?”  
“Hopefully a week, if you’ll have me?”  
“Darling, stay as long as you like. You could stay forever if you need to,” Merlin said, leading her into Gwaine’s bedroom. “Bit smaller than you’re used to.”  
“Only a bit.”  
“Alright. Do you want to get unpacked? Or just, settle in a bit? I’ll be downstairs.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”

“Ah, there you are Gwaine. Morgana's in the shower,” Merlin said. “How was your day?”  
“Wonderful, actually. I thought tomorrow we can go and buy all the drinks stuff we need? The dispenser tops arrived.”  
“Gorgeous, yeah for sure. Morgana can help,” Merlin said, nodding. “Exciting.”  
“Is she like, alright?”  
“I don’t know, to be honest. I’ll have a chat with her in a bit,” Merlin said. “Once she’s settled. Arthur just said they’re being shit to her back there. Guessing that means she’s been told she can’t go to uni.”  
“Ah, alright. Well, I picked up chocolate and wine, so we can have a nice evening,” Gwaine said. “Whatever’s happened.”  
“Hi Gwaine. How are you?”  
“I’m alright darling. What’s up with you?”  
“Oh, fuck. Basically, they’ve said I can go to university,” Morgana said. “After months of convincing.”  
“Oh, amazing.”  
“Yeah. And they’ve promised I can move onto to estate,” Morgana said.  
“So what’s the catch? Something’s happened, hadn’t it darling?” Gwaine offered a smile.  
“Nothing particular. I just can’t cope with it. Especially with Arthur home less, father’s just constantly breathing down my neck. Forced studies, constant piano. Too much exercise as well, it’s just. So overwhelming.”  
“Sounds shit.”  
“Oh, and I have to get married. By the time in twenty-four.”  
“That’s a while away,” Gwaine said. “Time to enjoy your freedom at University. St Andrews, I assume?”  
“Yes, yes. I am excited,” Morgana said. “So, when do you guys open?”  
“On the eighth of next month,” Gwaine said, grinning with excitement. “Did you want to come to the open?”  
“I would love to, actually.” Morgana smiled. “Send me the details, I’ll forward it to my security advisors.”  
“Will do.”  
“So you’re a music venue as well?”  
“That’s right. Music, stand up comedy, maybe some drag nights,” Merlin told her. “Just be local bands for a bit, until we can get our name out more.”  
“Well I have contacts.” Morgana twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Lots of them.”  
“Interesting.” Gwaine raised an eyebrow.   
“Lots of phone numbers. And it’s very easy to get what you want when you’re a princess,” Morgan said, grinning. “Let’s do it tonight. Get dates lined up.”  
“Sounds good. We should eat though. What do you want?”  
“Where’s good?”  
“There’s a good pizza place. And they do good sides,” Merlin said. “Cheese stuffed jalapenos.”  
“Sounds lovely,” Morgan said, nodding.   
“Alright. I’ll order.”  
“Do you want me to pay?” Morgana reached for her phone.  
“No, no you’re alright darling,” Gwaine said. 

“Alright. So, I’ve secured Harry Styles to do a thing on the eighteenth of March,” Morgana announced, grinning.  
“Are you joking?” Merlin stared at her.  
“No. Not joking. But you do have to buy him dinner,” Morgana said.  
“How much do we pay him?”  
“He said he’ll do it for free,” Morgana said. “He owes me.”  
“For what?”  
“I got him a wedding invitation.”  
“Well, this is very exciting,” Gwaine said. “Very exciting.”  
“Isn’t it? I’ll be here, obviously. He’s said he’ll come down in the afternoon and then stay,” Morgana said. “How are you going to sell tickets?”  
“We’ll just put an Instagram post up,” Merlin said. “Don’t really want millions of screaming teenagers at the door.”  
“You’ll still get that,” Morgana said. “I’ll come for the day though.”  
“Looking forward to it.” Merlin grinned again.  
“Alright. Let’s try to get some more sorted.”

“Right, can I see her ID?” the cashier at the wholesale company requested, glancing at Morgana.  
Morgana sighed, reaching into her bag. “There you go.”  
“Thank you very much. Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise you-” he handed her card back.  
“It’s fine. Just doing your job,” Morgana said, putting it back into her purse.  
“So, you run a bar?” the cashier began to scan the bottles, Gwaine putting them back into the trolley.  
“Yes. We open in a month,” Merlin said. “Not her.”  
“Ha. Yes, I assumed not,” he said, continuing to scan. “That’s exciting though.”  
“Yeah, pretty exciting,” Gwaine said, nodding.  
“Alright. That comes to one thousand and eighty six pounds,” he said. “Can I scan your membership card?”  
“There it is,” Merlin said, handing over his card.  
“I’m paying,” Morgana said, handing over her card.   
“Morgana, we budgeted for this, you really don’t need to,” Gwaine said. “We’ll pay on this please.” He handed over their business credit card, staring Morgana down.   
“Gwaine, I insist,” Morgana said. “Put it on there.”  
“I, um-” the cashier looked between them both, conflicted. “Sorry.”  
“I’m paying,” Morgana said. “And I won’t hear a word about it.”  
“Are you sure?” Merlin looked at her, as she typed in her pin.   
“Absolutely.” She took her card out of the reader, back into her purse. “Thank you darling.”

“Eddie,” Morgan said, putting down her tea. “What’s going on?”  
“We need to go.” The royal guard closed the door behind himself.  
“Can I get my bag?”  
“Yes.”  
The guard raised a warning finger to Merlin and Gwaine. “Not a word, alright?”  
“Course not.” Merlin nodded. “Promise.”  
“Let’s go,” Morgana said, running back down with her bag. “Send on anything I’ve forgotten.”  
“Will do,” Gwaine replied, watching them leave. “Well shit.”  
“What do you think is going on?”  
“No idea,” Merlin said, taking out his phone. “Morgana said not to call. Arthur will contact me later.”  
“Right. Gosh. Well, I hope they’re both alright,” Gwaine said, watching the car speed past.

“What happened?”  
“Mother and father were in a car crash. Father died; I’m making a statement in ten minutes.”  
“Fuck. Are you alright?”  
“I, um. I guess. Did Morgana leave anything?”  
“Quite a few things, yeah. Who else knows?”  
“Just Morgana, mother, obviously. Few staff. And Gwen.” Arthur sighed loudly. “I’ll cry in a bit. But we can’t leave here until the funeral.”  
“Is your mother alright?”  
“She’s in a coma. We don’t know-” his voice cracked. “Fuck.”  
“Can I come and see you?”  
“I wish.” Arthur sniffed. “They’re setting up cameras next door.”  
“Can’t they just release a thing? They really need to film you grieving?”  
“Both of us,” Arthur said.  
“Tell them to fuck off.”  
“Wish I could. Alright. Love you.”  
“I hope you’re ok. Love you.”

“The king is dead,” Merlin said, sitting down on Gwaine’s bed.  
“Fuck off. What?”  
“They were in a car crash. Uther died, Ygraine is in a critical state,” Merlin said.  
“Oh shit. He just phoned you?”  
“Not public yet. Ten minutes, he said. How awful though. I mean, they didn’t grt on but, that’s like, so sudden?”  
“Is he the king now?”  
“I guess so.” Merlin nodded. “Well, not yet. Few weeks.”  
“That’s awful. Is he still going to get married?”  
“I guess so.” Merlin shrugged. “He didn’t say much.”

“I really want to see you,” Arthur said, sighing into the phone. “Do you want to come to the funeral?”  
“Do you want me there?”  
“I do.”  
“How’s your mother doing?”   
“She’s pretty much gone, I think. I'm going in after Morgana.”  
“I’ll come to the funeral. When is it?”  
“I think in a week? They have to embalm the body, and then it’ll be on display for five days, and then the funeral,” Arthur said. “And then a week until the coronation.”  
“King, eh?”  
“Scary. Still getting married,” Arthur said. “Probably won’t be able to come to the open.”  
“Oh gosh, no. Course not,” Merlin said.  
“I’m going to sneak you in to see me,” Arthur said. “There’s a delivery coming in tomorrow morning, if you come to the back door I’ll let you in.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I really need to see you,” Arthur said.   
“Alright. I’ll be there. What time?”  
“Ten. And then you’ll be able to leave while we’re on our way to the church,” Arthur said.  
“I’ll be there. You want to stay on the phone?”  
“I'll, um. Go in to see mother.”  
“Alright. Goodnight darling,” Merlin said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Am I even allowed to be here?” Merlin sat down on Arthur’s bed, taking down his hood.  
“Not allowed to be seen. Why do you think I had to sneak you in?”  
“Why am I not?”  
“We aren’t meant to see anyone until after the funeral. We're in mourning,” Arthur said. “Not that I’m particularly upset.”  
“He was your father.”  
“Well he didn’t fucking raise me. He just bullied me for years. I’m not glad he’s dead, of course not. But I’m glad it’s over,” Arthur said. “And you’re the only person I can ever say that to.”  
“How’s your mother?”  
“She’s alright, for now.”  
“Do they know what happened?”  
“Not yet. They’ve started an enquiry, foul play is suspected so we’re under constant guard now,” Arthur said. “So that’s fun.”  
“Sounds fun. I just, I feel like I shouldn’t be here?”  
“Can I fuck you? Please, I need something,” Arthur said. “It’s all very overwhelming.”  
“That why you made me come over?”  
“Partly that.”  
“Darling, I do love you. But it’s, it’s just so soon, I’m worried about you,” Merlin said. “I want to be here for you, but I can’t just be someone you fuck because you’re angry that your dad wasn’t nice to you.”  
“That’s not what I want you to be. I want you to be my husband. I don’t want sex with you every few weeks, and calling you when I’m in the bath because that’s the only time I’m alone. I want to be marrying you, not Gwen. And I think about you all the time, and right now I’m angry and upset but I’m still thinking about you,” Arthur said. “I just love you. And I want to fuck you.”  
“Not today.” Merlin sat down on the sofa,   
“Merlin, I’m sorry. I’m trying. Can we just talk?”  
“Yeah. Come here,” Merlin said, holding out his arms to Arthur. “Why don’t we spend some money? That always makes you feel better.” He smiled as Arthur curled up into him. “How does that sound?”  
“Good.”  
“Alright. You cried yet?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Your highness, come quickly,” someone shouted outside the doors.  
“What is it? Mother?” Arthur jumped up, racing out. Merlin sat, very still, debating whether to climb out of the window.  
“Sir?”   
Merlin turned to see a footman stood by him. “Do I need to leave?”  
“You can’t, actually. Um, can’t be seen leaving,” he said. “The queen has died.”  
“Oh god. Right.”  
“As a guest of the prince, you will be treated as such, until we are able to get you out of the building,” he said. “I’ll take you down to the drawing room. Can I get you a drink?”  
“Tea would be lovely,” Merlin said, following him down the stairs. “Do you know what happened?”  
“Heart attack, I’m told. They didn’t expect it,” he said, leading Merlin into a large room. “You have the internet password?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Alright. Sit tight in here, I’ll get you some tea.”

“What’s going on? The queen died?”   
Merlin put his phone on speaker, lying down on the sofa.  
“Yeah. I haven’t seen him. I’m stuck here until they can sneak me out,” Merlin said. “Got a personal butler though, I’m not complaining.”  
“Sounds fun. How long do you think you’ll be?”  
“No clue. Hopefully by tonight, but there’s a lot of press outside,” Merlin said. “Wish I hadn’t come.”  
“I’m interviewing tonight, so hopefully you’ll be back.”  
“Yeah. I trust you though, to do it. Is Mordred there?”  
“He’ll be here in a bit.”  
“Alright. I’ll keep you updated,” Merlin said.  
“Good. Um, are you going to be moving out?”  
“I have no idea, honestly. Not a clue what’s happening right now,” Merlin said.  
“Right. Course.” Gwaine sighed. “Are you doing alright?”  
“Not really, to be honest. Had a bit of a row, and then his mum fucking died,” Merlin said. “So that’s not great. Can you get us some weed for tonight though? If I’m back.”   
“Yeah, I’ll get some,” Gwaine said. “Try and get back, yeah?”  
“I’m trying.”  
“Sorry. Oh, the aprons arrived, by the way. Gorgeous,” Gwaine said. “I’ll send you a photo.”  
“Amazing, thank you.” Merlin opened the WhatsApp message, smiling. “Aw, they’re lovely.”  
“Right? Tickets have been selling for the open, think we’ve only got ten left? Very exciting.”  
“That’s amazing, isn’t it. It’s going so well,” Merlin said, sighing. “Bless Arthur though. Having a shit time of it.”  
“Kind of fucked everything up, hasn’t it?”  
“Really has. I thought we’d have a few years, you know? Just on the estate, getting to see him,” Merlin said. “But no.”  
“Is he alright?”  
“I don’t know. I said he couldn’t fuck me just because he’s angry, and then we were cuddled up for a bit, but then she died, and he just bolted,” Merlin said. “I haven’t seen Morgana. God knows how she’s dealing with it.”  
“Bless them both. Do you want me to stay on for a chat? I’ve got some errands but I could go later.”  
“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll just cry in here,” Merlin said. “Good luck with the interviews.”  
“Thanks. Stay strong darling.”

“Arthur. I um, I didn’t expect to see you,” Merlin said, turning off the TV. “How are you?”  
“I’m going to the cathedral.”  
“Right. Good.”  
“You comfortable in here?”  
“Yes. It’s very nice. You’re very dressed up.”  
“Ceremonial robes.”  
“You look nice.”  
“Why are you still here?”  
“Too many cameras for me to leave.” Merlin nodded to the window.  
“Course. Will you be here when I get back?”  
“Maybe? I’m not sure,” Merlin said.  
“Wish they’d just fuck off. Fucking cameras, all the time,” Arthur said, voice cracking. “Can I have a hug?”   
Merlin stood up and walked over, holding out his arms to Arthur. “Come here. It’s going to be alright.” Arthur put his head on Merlin’s shoulder, crying softly. “There you go.”  
“Thank you.”

“Sir?”   
“Hi, yes,” Merlin said, looking up to the door.   
“So, we’ve organised a fake delivery truck, which will pull into the building. It’ll drop you back to the estate in Oxfordshire, and there will be a car to take you from there. Does that sound alright?”  
“That’s perfect. How long until I can come back?”  
“The mourning period ends three days after the funeral,” he said.  
“Right. Understood. Sorry for being here today.”  
“It’s fine that you came to visit. Nobody’s angry, it’s just inconvenient for you, I suppose,” the butler said. “You know, just while the house isn’t locked down.”  
“Yeah. Well, I had a very boring day, so that’s karma I guess,” Merlin said, shrugging. “I just hope they’re both alright.”  
“He’s lucky to have you, sir. You’re a good friend,” the butler said. “Through here.”

“Darling, we open in nine days. I can’t really, I mean there’s so much to do,” Merlin said.  
“Shut up Merlin,” Gwaine interrupted. “You can go. Whatever it is, you know. Just go.”  
“Are you sure you can spare me?”  
Gwaine nodded.  
“Yes, I’ll come.”  
“I’ll send a car for you?” Arthur offered. “Wish I could get you myself.”  
“Can I stay the night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Perfect. Send a car,” Merlin said. “I’ll get ready.”  
“Perfect. See you soon darling.”

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” Arthur said, pulling him into a hug. “Fuck.”  
“Missed you too,” Merlin said, putting down his bag. “You look well.”  
“It’s uh, tears,” Arthur said, laughing. “Shall we go upstairs? You there, bring up his bag.”  
“When’s the coronation?”  
“Tenth of February. Very quick turnaround, I am impressed. And, it means I can still come to the open,” Arthur said. “If I bring a security guard.”  
“Really?”  
“Course. I did promise you,” Arthur said., opening his door. “Moving across to the east wing soon. They’re redecorating.”  
“Oh, very exciting. How’s Morgana?”  
“She’s surprisingly alright. I’ll text her to come over for a chat. Thought we could have pasta?”  
“Sounds good.” Merlin sat down on the sofa. “Text her to come over then. We can catch up, and then she’ll leave and we can fuck.”  
“Yes please. Or I could text her later,” Arthur said, sitting with one leg in Merlin’s lap. “I have missed you a great deal.”  
“You’re so charming,” Merlin said, nodding. “In here?”  
“On the bed.”

“Merlin!” Morgana rushed in, hugging him tight. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Missed you too darling. I brought all the stuff you left at ours,” Merlin said. “How have you been?”  
“Stressed. And sad,” Morgana said. “Glad to see you though.”  
“You both look very pale.”  
“Need to get a holiday,” Arthur said. “And I’ve recently come into possession of several Mediterranean islands.”  
“Have you read the will yet?” Merlin sat by Morgana on the sofa, relaxing into it.  
“Yes. Mother left me all her jewels and dresses,” Morgana said. “And Arthur got literally everything else.”  
“I did, actually. He has a lot more houses than I thought,” Arthur said, shaking his head. “Morgana’s taking five of them.”  
“You still going to university?” Merlin poured himself a glass of wine.  
“Yes, yes I am,” Morgana said. “With an extensive security team. Private accommodation. Still, be good fun.”  
“Are you still moving out to the estate?”  
“Gosh, we will see. But you know. We’ll set a room up for you here darling. We’re shifting everything around,” Arthur said.  
“But I can’t live here, and work in Oxford.”  
“Well, you can move into the house we’d set up for you. Won’t be much of a staff, but it’ll get cleaned, and it’s your space.”  
“We were meant to live together.”  
“Yes. And now we can’t,” Arthur said. “Not yet, anyway. Would you both leave me for a bit?”

“Why can’t you marry him?” Morgana was sat in the garden with Merlin, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.  
“He has to marry her,” Merlin said. “He just, he has to. Besides, I’ve got my cafe.”  
“He wants to.”  
“I know. He gave me an engagement ring, to say he’d marry me if he didn’t have to marry her,” Merlin said. “Made it more painful.”  
“You want to, don’t you?”  
“More than anything.”  
“He doesn’t need to marry her. Especially now, but you know. His whole life has been shaken up, and it’s easier for him to take the path chosen for him.”  
“She doesn’t love him either.”  
“She doesn’t. Very sweet girl.”  
“Everyone keeps saying that.” Merlin sighed. “Just hurts a lot.”  
“I bet. So are you going to move into that house?”  
“I assume so. As long as he wasn’t joking. The flat is way too small,” Merlin said. “And it’s like twenty minutes away.”  
“If he asked, would you marry him?”  
“In a heartbeat.”  
“You could elope. I’ll take the throne,” Morgana joked, grinning.  
“We’ll see, I guess.”

“Hello there,” Merlin smiled as Arthur walked into the garden.  
“Morgana, go inside would you darling?”  
“Course,” Morgana said, winking at Merlin as she went inside.  
Arthur sat down on the bench, sighing. “I called off the engagement.”  
“What?”  
“I spoke with her on the phone. We’re going to have a meeting. But I can’t marry her,” Arthur said. “Not if I love someone else.”  
“I never expected you to do that. Seems extreme,” Merlin said. “You phoned her?”  
“Phoned my advisors first. We can very discreetly do everything, cancel the wedding,” Arthur said. “I want to marry you, Merlin. But not yet, if you don’t want to. I know you want to run your café, and I don’t want take that from you.”  
“I’d marry you tomorrow.”  
“Course you would,” Arthur said, kissing his cheek. “They’re releasing a public statement-”  
“I don’t care. So, you did this so you can marry me?”  
“Thought that was obvious.”  
“It’s just a lot to process. I’m going to phone Gwaine, if that’s alright.”   
“Of course. Let me know.”


End file.
